Step
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun tidak ada yang menjanjikan bahwa happy endinglah yang akan mengakhirinya. Seventeen FIC. BoyxBoy. CheolSoo. S. Coups/Joshua. Seungcheol/Jisoo. Slight!SeungHan. Slight!SeokSoo. Choi Seungcheol. Hong Jisoo. Yoon Jeonghan. Lee Seokmin. [ONE SHOOT] [UPDATE!Seungcheol Point of View]
1. Hong Jisoo

**STEP**

| seventeen fanfiction | cheolsoo | /joshua |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| STEP © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(oneshoot) just one by one, like step by step**

* * *

Joshua Hong, atau dirinya lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Hong Jisoo, adalah pemuda yang tiga bulan yang lalu pindah ke Korea Selatan meninggalkan kehidupannya di Los Angeles.

Entah apa yang membuatnya mengiyakan permintaan orang tuanya untuk menamatkan studi SMA di Korea, tapi sebagai anak yang patuh, baik hati, dan tidak sombong, Jisoo tidak dapat menolak.

Kini Jisoo sendiri bersekolah di sekolah asrama prestisius di Korea, duduk di bangku kedua pendidikan menengah akhir serta mendapatkan keberuntungan lebih dengan mendapatkan roomate dengan manusia yang berjuluk malaikat sekolah.

Jisoo sendiri mengakui, bahwa kehidupan barunya di asrama tidak begitu buruk.

Sampai suatu ketika virus-virus cinta menyerangnya dan mengusik kehidupan tenangnya yang aman dan tentram.

Jujur saja, Jisoo sendiri frustasi akan keadannya kini.

.

.

.

Hong Jisoo, terlibat cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan _dimple_ milik pemuda tampan yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat.

Dan hingga saat ini, baru empat langkah yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan balasan cinta dari pemilik dimple itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **i**_

Jisoo berkali-kali membentuk _bow_ 90 derajat dengan tubuhnya setelah memeluk erat buku logaritma tebal milik Jihoon yang tadinya berada di tanah.

Pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ itu terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf dengan cepat walau dalam hatinya ia mengumpati sasaran tembaknya, Wen Junhui, yang kabur setelah merobek PR logaritma yang sudah Jisoo kerjakan dengan setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja."

Naas sekali kaburnya Junhui yang cekatan itu menyebabkan buku itu melayang keluar jendela dan menghantam kepala seorang pemuda yang sekelibat mata Jisoo menggunakan sweater bergaris ala anggota OSIS.

Ditambah lagi, sepertinya buku itu mengenai kepalanya dengan cukup keras, berdasar akan kerasnya volume umpatan yang Jisoo dengar ketika ia sadar bahwa buku itu mengenai seseorang.

"Gwenchana, buku itu hanya menyebabkanku sedikit pusing. Sudahlah jangan minta maaf lagi."

Mendengar suara dari korbannya, Jisoo seketika berhenti melakukan bow dan mengadah menatap pemuda tersebut. Seketika saja matanya membulat melihat pemuda tinggi di depannya tersenyum dengan senyum kebapakan yang manis.

Namun bukan itu poin yangg membuat Jisoo menganggap pemuda ini sebagai titisan dewa yunani dengan seragam sekolah yang tersasar di sekolahnya, tapi _dimple_ yang muncul di kedua pipinya ketika ia tersenyum.

"Ah, kau si anak baru, ya? Kenalkan, aku Choi Seungcheol."

Sang _Korean-Greek-God-with-cutie-dimple_ mengulurkan tangannya pada Jisoo tanpa menyadari bahwa _inner_ dalam diri Jisoo bergetar hebat dan deguban jantung yang berdentam cepat di telinga Jisoo.

 _Ohmy, that dimple is fucking hot._

"Mmm, halo?"

Pemuda di depan Jisoo bergumam dan lamunan Jisoo soal dimple langsung menghilang seiring kerjapan matanya. Matanya lalu melirik pada tangan yang terulur awkward padanya lalu meringis gugup.

"Ah astaga, maafkan aku. Aku Joshua Hong, tapi panggil saja Jisoo."

 _Greek-God-with-cutie-dimple_ itu tersenyum lagi, menampakkan _dimple-_ nya yang membuat nafas Jisoo serasa sesak dan pelukannya pada buku logaritma Jihoon sedikit melonggar.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Jisoo-ssi. Sampai ketemu suatu hari nanti."

Jisoo hanya sanggup mengangguk dan terus menatap dimple pemuda itu tanpa berkedip, bahkan ketika pemuda itu sudah berlalu otaknya terus mengulang bagaimana senyuman ber- _dimple_ manis tersebut.

 _Hong Jisoo, that not-so-new student, fell head over heels with cutie dimple from someone with stripped council's sweater._

...oh, ya. Akibat keterpesonaanya ini, Jisoo bahkan melupakan siapa nama _Greek-God-with-dimple_ tersebut.

Siapa tadi? Choi Songcheol? Choi Seungcha?

.

.

.

 _ **ii**_

Semua orang tahu kalau Jisoo itu anggota klub musik yang jago bermain gitar dan memiliki suara yang melelehkan hati orang yang mendengarnya.

Jadi wajar saja apabila pada malam hari seperti ini kalian melihat pemuda Hong itu berjalan melintasi koridor menuju kompleks asrama dengan memanggul gitar disaat murid lainnya sudah bersantai di asrama masing-masing.

Mata Jisoo menatap horror akan koridor gelap yang ada di depannya yang merupakan jalan pintas antara kompleks sekolah dan asrama.

Well, sepertinya Satpam Yoon lupa untuk menyalakan lampu di koridor sini.

Tapi mau nyala atau tidak, Jisoo ogah melewati koridor yang sudah tersohor sebagai tempat bermain seorang gadis bergaun putih dengan kepala terpenggal. Ia lebih memilih melewati jalan memutar kalau saja waktu tidak semepet ini.

Iya, gerbang asrama akan ditutup pukul 9 PM dan sekarang sudah pukul 8.50 PM. Sedangkan melewati jalan memutar akan membuatnya terlambat lima menit sebelum Satpam Oh menggembok gerbang.

"Ah, kalau saja Soonyoung tidak merusuh tadi, sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarku dengan coklat panas."

Jisoo menggerutu menyalahkan calon-terdepan-pasangan-hidup-Woo-Jihoon, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kwon Soonyoung yang dengan seenaknya menculik Jihoon demi PR Kimianya sebelum latihan dimulai.

"Jadi... apa aku harus melewati jalan ini?" gumam Jisoo bimbang, diliriknya jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkar sempurna di tangan kirinya dan mengernyit ketika jarum panjang nyaris menunjuk pada angka 11.

 _Demi Tuhan, apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk melewati jalan ini?_

 _Please_ , ini sudah malam dan _noona_ tanpa kepala bisa saja sedang mencari kepalanya di koridor. Jisoo memang suka membantu orang, tapi ia tidak mau membantu hantu. Lagipula ia bukan Wonwoo yang dengan cueknya melewati koridor keramat ini setiap hari.

 _Jalan, Hong. Jalan._

Jisoo mulai melangkah dengan mengabaikan bulu kuduk yang merinding di balik seragamnya yang sudah dihinggapi bulir keringat. Cengkraman tangan pada gitarnya dipelukannya mengerat ketika suara pintu tertiup angin terdengar.

 _God, ini hanya koridor sepanjang 15 meter. Kau bisa, Hong._

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Gema langkah kaki Jisoo membuat empunya merinding sendiri. Berbagai rapalan doa terus diucap dalam hati agar nasibnya tidak mujur kali ini (Berdasar akan gosip yang Jisoo dengar dari Diva Penggosip, kemarin anak tingkat pertama bernama Chan mendapat mujur dengan melihat kepala _noona_ itu di tengah koridor.)

"Jisoo-ya~"

Sebuah suara rendah menyapa telinganya, diikuti tangan yang menepuk pundaknya perlahan-lahan. Jisoo melotot kaget tetapi tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Yang ada malah berbagai skenario buruk yang bermunculan di otaknya.

 _Karena ini suara seorang lelaki, bisa saja ini suara pacar dari_ noona _tanpa kepala._

"Hong Jisoo~"

"GYAAA!"

Refleks setelah panggilan kedua (yang kalau kalian mau tahu, disertai _sound effect_ pintu tertutup perlahan-lahan serta angin yang berhembus amat kencang,) Jisoo berlari dan melepaskan pelukannya pada gitar kesayangannya.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Jisoo sudah meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya yang membuat _roomate_ nya memadangnya dengan tatapan ganjil dan terus menanyainya tentang apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

 _Hantu jaman sekarang mengerikan juga. Apa mungkin mereka menerobos ruang administrasi untuk menghafal seluruh murid Pledis, ya?_

Keesokan harinya, Jisoo terus memikirkan keberadaan gitarnya yang menghilang dari koridor kemarin. Pemuda yang juga sibuk menyalin PR Fisika Wonwoo itu lalu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan _Greek-God-with-cutie-dimples_ (Choi siapa sih namanya?) bersama Wen Junhui yang nyengir macam orang bodoh di depannya.

"Wae?" tanya Jisoo cepat sembari melirik wajahnya pada jendela yang samar-samar memantulkan bagaimana rupanya.

 _Wow, mata panda busuk itu masih ada disana._

Yeah, tinggal berharap saja bahwa Jisoo tidak terlihat seperti preman ngantuk ketika menanyai Junhui karena moodnya terlalu buruk untuk membentuk senyuman di wajah. Gagal sudah rencana Jisoo meng _impress_ si _Choi-Greek-God_ kalau begini. Well, kenapa Junhui harus muncul dengannya coba?

"TA-RAA~ Ini gitarmu! Kemarin aku dan Seungcheol akan menyapamu di koridor keramat Nona Min, tapi kau malah kabur ketika Seungcheol memanggilmu." jelas Junhui dengan nada teramat ceria sembari meletakkan gitar Jisoo yang ber _case_ hitam diatas meja.

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya.

Apa tadi?

Junhui dan Seungcheol akan menyapanya di koridor syaitan itu?

"Ka-kalian..."

Seungcheol menyeringai miring dengan _dimple_ manisnya (bunuh Jisoo sekarang, please,) "Aku kagum, Jisoo-ssi. Ternyata teriakanmu bisa berubah seperti teriakan gadis yang bertemu kecoak ya."

Watdefak.

Jisoo tidak tahu harus merona malu karena Choi Seungcheol masih mengingatnya atau karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya di depan gebetannya.

.

.

.

 _ **iii**_

"Kau kenal dengan S. Coups rupanya."

Jisoo mengernyit, kekhidmatannya pada makan siangnya terganggu ketika si rubah datar Jeon Wonwoo menyebut sebuah nama yang teramat asing di telinga Jisoo.

"Siapa? Sekop?" tanya Jisoo dalam mode budeknya.

Wonwoo memutar mata malas akan kelemotan teman dekatnya itu, "S-C-O-U-P-S, Hong. Dibaca Es Koups."

Jisoo masih _clueless_. Wonwoo mendesah jengah lalu dengan sabarnya menepuk pundak pemuda _brunette_ berwajah baik hati yang berbanding lurus dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Atau mungkin kau mengenalnya dengan nama Seungcheol? Tuh, dari tadi dia memanggilmu." kata Wonwoo yang sontak membuat Jisoo menengok pada arah pandang Wonwoo.

Tepat di berjarak dua meja di kanan, Choi Seungcheol duduk bersama pemuda blasteran pacar Diva Penggosip Pledis, pemuda bertaring berjuluk _School's Greek God_ yang seingat Jisoo selalu mengejar-ngejar Jeon Wonwoo (Dia tampan, tapi bagi Jisoo, Seungcheol-lah _greek god_ -nya.) dan Wen bodoh yang sibuk _flirting_ dengan pemuda manis berambut keriting _rainbow_.

"Hei Jisoo! Kudengar kau memenangi kontes musik bersama timmu, selamat, ya!" seru Seungcheol.

 _OHMY!_

Jisoo menggumamkan terima kasih lirih lalu membalas senyum _dimple_ Seungcheol sebelum kembali menekuni makan siangnya dengan wajah memerah.

 _Astaga-Astaga-Astaga! Seungcheol memberiku selamat!_

Memang baru kemarin _Vocal Group Pledis_ yang beranggotakan dirinya, Jihoon, Seokmin, Seungkwan, serta Jeonghan baru saja menyabet posisi pertama dalam perlombaan musik. Jisoo sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Choi Seungcheol akan peduli pada hal itu.

"Ah, kau menyukai Seungcheol?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada setengah jahil dan datar ditengah euforia kegembiraan Jisoo akan tanda-tanda Jisoo di _notice_ oleh Seungcheol.

"Diamlah, Wonwoo. Kau sendiri diam-diam mulai membalas kode-kode ' _Senpai notice me_ ' dari Kim Mingyu, kan?"

.

.

.

 _ **iv**_

"Ya ampun Jisoo! Aku sungguh menyukaimu!"

DEG!

Jantung Jisoo berdetak lebih cepat ketika telinganya menangkap apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol di tengah sesi _tutoring_ matematika ini.

Terima kasih pada Junhui dan Seokmin, selaku teman Seungcheol, yang merekomendasikan nama Joshua Hong dari sekian murid teladan lainnya untuk memperbaiki nilai Wakil Ketua OSIS Pledis tersayang yang sudah terlalu parah untuk dibiarkan.

"A-apa?"

"Kau ini baik, manis, pintar! Ah! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

 _Heart, no baper please._

"Kau memang temanku yang paaaling kusuka!"

.

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak sahabat Jisoo, hanya Wonwoo yang dapat Jisoo percaya sebagai tempat curahan hatinya. Bukan Jeonghan selaku roomatenya yang sangat menyayangi Jisoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

Kenapa harus Wonwoo? Karena Wonwoo itu _single_ dan sifat _emo_ nya yang membuatnya tidak banyak berkomentar soal kisah Jisoo.

"Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Seungcheol."

Wonwoo tersedak jus jeruk kotak yang sedang ia minum, matanya seketika melirik tajam pada Jisoo yang menerawang langit berawan dengan senyum manis di wajah.

"Jangan." larang Wonwoo cepat.

Jisoo berhenti tersenyum dan langsung memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan kebingungan, "Kenapa?"

Wonwoo mengatupkan bibir lalu menbuang jus kotak kosongnya dengan sembarangan. Toh, tidak ada salahnya mengotori _rooftop_ gedung belakang yang selalu dibersihkan _CS_ itu.

"Aku bilang jangan, lebih baik kau lupakan saja S. Coups bodoh itu." kata Wonwoo yang lebih suka menyebut Seungcheol dengan nama panggungnya. Bocah rubah ini memang aneh.

Jisoo mengernyit.

"Setelah sekian lama kau akhirnya menanggapi ceritaku, tapi kenapa kau malah melarangku?" tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menggertakkan gigi, ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang terlampau serius.

"Aku sayang padamu, Hong. Jadi jangan nyatakan cintamu."

Jisoo tertawa dan kembali menatap langit sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Alasan yang aneh._

"Kau lebih sayang pada Mingyu, Jeon. Mengaku saja."

.

.

.

Tepat sore hari setelah percakapan Jisoo dengan Wonwoo yang tidak dapat dipahami, Jisoo kini paham apa maksud Wonwoo melarangnya.

"JEONGHAN HYUNG! SEMOGA PERTUNANGANMU DENGAN SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG LANGGENG! JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENGIRIMIKU UNDANGAN YA!"

Pekikan ceria Seungkwan sudah cukup untuk menyadarkan Jisoo akan maksud tersembunyi perkataan Wonwoo.

Dipandanginya wajah Jeonghan yang kini tersipu-sipu sementara Hoshi dan Seokmin terus menggoda pemuda malaikat berambut panjang itu.

Hatinya terasa sakit walau _crush_ nya pada Seungcheol belum terlalu lama hinggap di hatinya.

Ah, astaga.

.

.

.

Jisoo tidak menangis.

Setidaknya ia hanya nyaris menangis seusai latihan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh pembicaraan soal pertunangan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang baru saja dilangsungkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Inginnya, sih, Jisoo segera _move on._

Tapi ketika teringat akan senyuman _dimple_ Choi Seungcheol, rasanya itu mustahil.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tengah malam.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan duduk di depan sofa menonton film _Deadpool_ yang baru saja Wonwoo berikan pada Jisoo sebagai hadiah (hadiah pelipur lara katanya.)

Mangkuk dengan popcorn yang ada di dalamnya kini tinggal setengah.

Soda satu liter yang tersedia juga tinggal sedikit.

Jisoo menatap layar televisi tanpa ada minat untuk menonton filmnya. Matanya diam-diam melirik kearah Jeonghan yang kelihatannya begitu terlarut dengan film itu.

Orang ini... tunangan Seungcheol.

Rasanya hampa kalau mengingat fakta yang ia tahu tadi sore itu.

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan melahap segenggam popcorn lalu menatap Jisoo yang memainkan gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya, "Ada apa, Jisoo-ya?"

Jisoo menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu bahwa aku menyukai Seungcheol sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Jisoo tanpa bisa dihentikan. Jisoo sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu. Bahkan ia tidak berani memandang Jeonghan setelah pengakuannya yang mengagetkan itu.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Jisoo.

Ada perasaan aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Seolah Jisoo harus mengakui bahwa ia telah bersembunyi dari Jeonghan tentang siapa yang ia sukai dan meminta maaf karena ia menyukai tunangan Jeonghan.

.

.

.

 _Tutoring_ matematika antara Jisoo dan Seungcheol terasa _awkward_. Mereka bahkan hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak memulai sesi ini dengan candaan seperti biasa.

"Jisoo?"

"Hmmm.." dengung Jisoo sebagai jawaban sementara matanya yang tadi menatap rak buku di belakang Seungcheol kini menatap pemuda bermata besar yang fokus ke arahnya.

"Aku... sudah dengar dari Jeonghan."

 _Pasti soal pengakuannya._

"Oh, itu tidak akan merubah apapun, kan?" sahut Jisoo singkat walau sebenarnya ia menggigit lidah mengingat bagaimana reaksi Jeonghan kemarin.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya tersenyum ketika Jisoo menatapnya dan kembali fokus pada _Deadpool_ walau Jisoo tahu tangannya bergetar karena _shock_.

"Dia minta agar sesi _tutoring_ ku diurus oleh Jihoon mulai besok dan aku setuju."

"Aah~" sambut Jisoo sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. Hatinya sedikit terkoyak mendengar bagaimana datarnya Seungcheol nada bicara padanya.

"Tapi jangan salah paham, aku melakukan in-"

"Kenapa harus salah paham? Aku memang sepatutnya mundur."

"-i karena aku ingin melupakanmu."

Jisoo membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar lanjutan perkataan Seungcheol yang ia potong. Ditatapnya Seungcheol yang menatap nanar buku logaritma di mejanya sebelum bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jisoo untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"Andai sebelum pertunanganku kau mau jujur, mungkin kini kita akan bersatu." lirih Seungcheol tepat di telinganya dengan suara rendah yang makin membuat Jisoo terpana sekaligus tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Saat aku bilang aku menyukaimu, itu nyata. Aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau melemparku dengan buku."

Seungcheol membawa satu tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jisoo dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis pada bibir tipis pemuda Hong tersebut.

"Sama seperti pengakuanmu pada Jeonghan, pengakuanku ini sama sekali tak merubah apapun." Jisoo mengangguk setuju ditengah jantungnya yang tak hentinya menggila.

Seungcheol begitu dekat padanya.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Rasanya hatinya terasa sakit sekaligus bahagia.

"Kau harus melepasku, begitu pula aku."

Sedetik kemudian, Seungcheol tanpa mengatakan apa pun langsung menyentuh bibir Jisoo dengan bibirnya dan melumat bibir tipis Jisoo sembari mengelus pipi pemuda _brunette_ tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo. Mulai sekarang kita bersama sama berusaha, kau lupakan aku dan aku berusaha mencintai Jeonghan."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Jisoo menopang dagunya menatap Wonwoo yang sibuk memakaikan _wristband_ pada tangan Mingyu sebelum pertandingan basket melawan sekolah tetangga.

"Hati-hati, Gyu, dan pastikan tim sekolah kita menang." kata Wonwoo cepat dan memeluk Mingyu sekilas sebelum pemuda bertaring imut itu pergi menuju lapangan.

"Kau mau bercerita apa tadi?" tanya Wonwoo yang kini menyamankan diri pada tempat duduknya sementara matanya menatap berbagai macam orang disekitarnya yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Jisoo mengganguk, teringat ia akan bercerita pada Wonwoo sebelum Kim Mingyu datang dan dengan manjanya meminta Wonwoo memasangkan _wristband_ di tangannya. Dasar anak pecinta _PDA_.

"Ah, hanya soal Jeonghan. Kupikir dia sudah tidak begitu canggung padaku." jelas Jisoo cepat bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit satu kali.

 _Ah, sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai._

"Kau sendiri sudah _move on_? Oh, lihat itu S. Coups! Dia tampan juga, ya!" balas Wonwoo sembari menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam yang memasuki lapangan bersama dengan Mingyu.

 _Seungcheol memang tampan,_ batin Jisoo sementara ia hanya tertawa tanpa menatap ke arah yang Wonwoo tunjuk, "Sudahlah, masih banyak orang tampan di dunia. Seokmin misalnya."

Wonwoo mengangkat alis dan melirik Jisoo sesaat.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau _move on_ ke Seokmin, Hong Jisoo!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo~

ini pertama kalinya aku bikin _fanfic_ dengan _cast_ member seventeen, jadi maaf kalau _OOC_ atau nggak nge _feel_. saya masih baru dalam dunia per-seventeen-an.

kenapa aku bikinnya cheolsoo sih? mana nggak _happy ending_ lagi /lol/ soalnya cheolsoo itu otp tersayangku bareng sama chinaline (maklum authornya ngebias joshua & the8 plus penganut uke!joshua xD)

well, makasih udah baca yaa~ kritik saran bisa disampaikan lewat review. aku tahu ini banyak kekurangan :(

 **dumpling-lion**


	2. Choi Seungcheol

**STEP**

| seventeen fanfiction | cheolsoo | /joshua |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| STEP © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(side story)**

 **S. Coups P.O.V: through the eyes of another**

* * *

Seungcheol menatap tumpukan soal yang diberikan Jihoon dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Jihoon sendiri malah sibuk seyam-senyum pada _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Oh, mungkin dia sedang chat dengan Soonyoung_ , batin Seungcheol berpikiran baik, _atau mungkin Jihoon diam-diam menonton blue film?_

"Hei, jangan melamun, Choi. Cepat selesaikan! Aku punya urusan lain setelah ini!" tegur Jihoon melihat Seungcheol yang melamun sedangkan yang ditegur hanya memutar mata malas.

"Urusan untuk kencan dengan Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon melotot- _well_ , seram juga, ya. Tetapi pipinya diwarnai kemerahan samar seiring dengan bibirnya yang mengumpati Seungcheol malah menimbulkan kesan yang jauh dari kata seram.

"Diam kau dan urusi soal matematikamu saja. Kau tahu betapa melelahkannya menjadi tutor makhluk menyebalkan sepertimu." ketus Jihoon tak berperasaan tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari _smartphone_ -nya.

Kelihatannya seorang Kwon Soonyoung memang merubah pemuda _coret_ kurcaci _coret_ yang sarkastis dan ketus ini.

"Kalau begitu, suruh Hong Jisoo menggantikanmu."

.

.

.

Katai saja Seungcheol itu tidak berpendirian dan labil.

Tetapi semenjak pengakuannya pada Jisoo saat _tutoring_ terakhirnya dengan pemuda Hong manis itu, yang mana juga merupakan interaksi terakhirnya dengannya, rasanya Seungcheol malah terbebani dengan status tunangan yang mengikatnya dengan malaikat Pledis, Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol bukannya tidak tegas atau bagaimana, dengan enaknya mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Hong Jisoo dan menyuruhnya melupakannya. Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kebahagiaan orang tuanya.

Pertunangannya dengan Jeonghan itu semata-mata Seungcheol setujui hanya demi orang tuanya. Kalau saja orang tuanya tidak memaksanya, bisa saja Seungcheol sudah mengajak Jisoo kawin lari (yang Seungcheol ragukan akan diterima Jisoo karena ia tahu Jisoo merupakan salah satu anak teladan Pledis.)

Mungkin ini sedikit kejam bagi Jeonghan, yang Seungcheol dengar dari Hansol (tentu saja Hansol mengetahui itu dari Baby Boo kesayangannya,) sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada Seungcheol. Mungkin Jeonghan juga tahu kalau Seungcheol kini menaruh atensinya pada Jisoo, bukan dirinya.

Mungkin itu juga alasan Jeonghan memintanya secara tidak langsung untuk menjauh dari Jisoo.

Seungcheol paham, kok.

Seungcheol paham kalau apa yang dilakukan Jeonghan semata-mata agar ia tidak mendadak berpaling pada Jisoo, yang sesungguhnya tidak akan Seungcheol lakukan sebanyak apapun cintanya pasa Jisoo.

(Ingat bahwa perkataan orang tua itu sangat penting dan harus dipatuhi serta Seungcheol sudah berjanji untuk bertaubat dari kelakuannya yang terkadang sebelas dua belas dengan anak durhaka.)

.

.

.

Sebenarnya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jisoo, hidup Seungcheol sebenarnya telah berubah menjadi lebih berwarna.

Perlu digaris bawahi, bahwa tragedi buku trigonometri sial lemparan Jisoo yang menghantam kepala Seungcheol hingga benjol bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mereka pernah nyaris berinteraksi beberapa kali dan sayang sekali Hong Jisoo tidak pernah menyadarinya.

( _fyi_ saja ya, Seungcheol bahkan tidak berniat untuk menyadarkan pemuda Hong itu.)

.

.

.

.

 _ **i**_

BRUK!

Maunya, sih, sok keren, melambai-lambaikan tangan pada manusia yang bertebaran di koridor. Tapi karena itu juga wajah Seungcheol sukses menabrak pintu ruang guru yang sedetik lalu dibuka lebar.

 _Well_ , sangat tidak keren bukan?

 _Fuck, hidungku sakit. Bisa-bisa aku berubah pesek seperti Yoseob B2ST._

Seungcheol mengumpat sambil mengusap hidungya yang sepertinya menjadi korban paling parah kecelakaan ini. Diam-diam pemuda ini membuat _mental note_ dalam otaknya untuk mencuri sedikit bagian hidung mancung Seokmin agar hidungnya normal seperti sediakala (Seungcheol hanya alay, jadi abaikan saja.)

"Hei, kau baru saja menabrak pintu, hyung?" tegur Hansol dengan polosnya (atau dengan bodohnya?) Pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru bersama beberapa orang itu menatap Seungcheol yang kini bersandar di dinding.

Seungcheol mencibir sambil menyipitkan mata seolah berkata 'menurutmu?' pada Hansol Vernon Chwe yang kelihatannya ganteng tapi sebenarnya lemot, "Kau sendiri sedang apa di ruang guru?"

"Aku sed-"

"HANSOL BODOH! CEPAT KEMARI! _GYUJANG_ SUDAH MENUNGGUMU!"

Wen Junhui.

Hansol langsung ditarik begitu saja oleh Junhui yang mendadak muncul seperti setan _pop-up_. Seungcheol hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat adik kelasnya itu diseret oleh si pemuda China menuju seorang pemuda _brunettw_ berkemeja merah kotak-kotak dipadu _jeans_ yang dari belakang tidak Seungcheol kenali.

 _Hah, itu siapa sih? Rasanya tidak fam-_

Kepala _brunette_ itu mendadak menengok dan berbicara pada Hansol dan Junhui. Tak sampai sedetik setelahnya pun, Seungcheol berdebar hebat seperti gadis puber yang jatuh cinta. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu tersenyum (yang sayangnya bukan untuk Seungcheol) dengan wajah tampan sekaligus manisnya.

Lalu tepat setelah istirahat kedua dimulai, Seungcheol berlari _sprint_ ke kelas Hansol untuk menanyakan siapakah nama pemuda yang masuk dalam deretan calon pendamping hidup Seungcheol (delulu level Choi S. Coups) itu.

Hong Jisoo.

Pindahan dari Los Angeles dan menempati kelas yang sama dengan Wen Junhui, serta di _roomate_ kan dengan Jeonghan.

Bagus sekali.

.

.

.

 _ **ii**_

Seungcheol sedang berjongkok sambil bersandar di tepi koridor sepi ketika ia mendengarkan petikan gitar samar-samar dari ruang musik dibelakangnya.

 _Headset_ ditangannya terabaikan, diliriknya jam _Rolex_ yang melingkari tangannya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali.

 _4.30 PM._

Nah, sekarang bukan jadwal latihan Vocal Group dan kenapa ada petikan gitar dari ruang musik?

Seungcheol berdiri dan mengintip lewat jendela kecil yang ada disana hanya untuk mendapati manusia berkepala _brunette_ yang sedang memainkan sebuah gitar.

Demi apa, itu Hong Jisoo!

Dan pemuda manis itu kini sedang menyanyikan OST film _vampire_ favorit sepupu Seungcheol dengan suaranya yang membuat Seungcheol _melting_.

Segera usai kejadian itu, Seungcheol merekomendasikan (lebih tepatnya memaksa) Jihoon untuk menambahkan Jisoo sebagai anggota tambahan _Vocal Group_ mereka yang akan mengikuti lomba bulan depan.

Tujuannya?

Tentu saja agar Seungcheol bisa modus dengan memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS untuk memantau _Vocal Group_ kebanggaan Pledis.

Wew, puji saja pemuda Choi ini sebagai pemuda licik.

.

.

.

 _ **iii**_

Pernah satu kali Jeonghan menyeret Seungcheol untuk meminjam buku kimia di kelas Junhui.

Seungcheol sebenarnya ogah, tetapi ketika Jihoon berkata bahwa ia ingin ikut karena ingin bertemu Hong Jisoo, semangat Seungcheol langsung naik dan ia dengan cerianya menyeret Jeonghan dan Jihoon menuju kelas Jisoo.

"Junhui-ya! Aku pinjam buku kimia!"

"Jisoo-ya! Aku perlu bicara denganmu!"

Disaat Jeonghan dan Jihoon berdiri di ambang pintu kelas memanggil dua pemuda itu, Seungcheol bersandar di balik tiang terdekat untuk diam-diam memandang Jisoo yang tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

Ah, sungguh. Rasanya Seungcheol ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tragedi pembenjolan kepala Seungcheol, bukan berarti Seungcheol menjadi _coward_ dan tidak berani berkata 'suka' pada Jisoo.

Ia pernah kok.

 _Nyaris_ tepatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **iv**_

"Ya ampun Jisoo! Aku sungguh menyukaimu!"

 _FUCK!_

 _Demi kolor Zeus, sial kelepasan!_

"A-apa?"

Jisoo membeo sambil mengerjap polos dan Choi Seungcheol malah salah fokus dan ber _fanboying_ ria dalam hati akan kelucuan _tutor_ tersayangnya.

 _Sial, aku harus beralasan._

"Kau ini baik, manis, pintar! Ah! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" seru Seungcheol riang yang mana sangatlah _fake_ (Lihat saja tangannya yang gemetar di bawah meja, Seungcheol sungguh khawatir Jisoo-nya akan salah paham.)

"Kau memang temanku yang paaaling kusuka!"

Selanjutnya bisa Seungcheol lihat, Jisoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman baik hati yang menjadi _trademark_ dirinya.

 _Huft, untung saja aman._

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap Seungcheol yang terlihat tidak berminat mengerjakan soal matematikanya dan lebih memilih melamun menatapi jendela perpustakaan yang memang lebih enak dipandang dibanding deretan angka dan sudut ditambah kata-kata _sin cos tan_ yang memualkan.

Sesekali Jihoon mendapati pemuda Choi itu menghela nafas seolah baru saja mendapat masalah sebesar badan Mingyu, adik kelasnya yang bagi Jihoon sama menyebalkannya dengan pemuda china kelas sebelah.

"Kau merindukan Jisoo?"

Jihoon bertanya dengan polos, mengingat dahulu Seungcheol sudah seperti _number one fans Hong Jisoo_ dibalik kegelapan dan juga fakta bahwa _tutor_ Seungcheol sebelum ini adalah Hong Jisoo.

Jihoon juga bisa menebak kalau sebenarnya Seungcheol punya rasa bagi Jisoo (Ia akan bahagia dengan fakta itu kalau saja Seungcheol bukan tunangan sahabatnya, Jeonghan.)

Lihat saja apa jawaban Seungcheol.

Pasti mengangguk.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

Jawaban Seungcheol terdengar munafik di telinga Jihoon, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa lawan dari kalimat ini adalah jawaban jujur Seungcheol.

 _Ya, aku merindukan Hong Jisoo._

.

.

.

Seusai latihan basket, Seungcheol menampakkan dirinya di ruang musik hanya untuk mendapati Jihoon dengan gitarnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani.

"Mencari Jeonghan?" tanya Jihoon singkat, namun matanya menatap Seungcheol yang hanya mengangguk pelan yang jelas beralibi.

Yah, tahu sendiri 'kan apa tujuan Seungcheol kemari?

Demi Hong Jisoo.

"Atau mungkin Jisoo?" Jihoon bertanya lagi dengan santainya.

Skak.

Seungcheol entah kenapa tidak bisa untuk menggeleng dan hanya terdiam. Melihat hal itu, Jihoon tersenyum miring pada Seungcheol sembari terkekeh geli, "Kau benar-benar, ya. Kau punya malaikat Pledis sebagai tunanganmu dan kau masih mencari-cari Jisoo?"

Seungcheol mendengus mendengar komentar Jihoon yang menurutnya picik itu. Sungguh bodoh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jihoon ganti mendengus.

"Otak udang, jelas kau ini tidak tegas. Sebenarnya yang kau pilih itu siapa? Jeonghan atau Jisoo? Jeonghan bukan? Nah, kalau begitu lupakan Jisoo. Dasar konyol." kata Jihoon dengan nada datar namun menggurui.

Seungcheol hanya sanggup menatap _wooden floor_ ruang musik sambil berpikir, "Aku memilih Jeonghan karena orang tuaku, Jihoon. Kalau saja orang tuaku tidak memilihkannya padaku, aku sudah pasti memilih Jisoo."

Lagi-lagi Jihoon mendengus.

"Bodoh. Tapi kenyataannya kini yang kau pilih siapa? Kalau begitu bahagiakan orang yang telah kau pilih."

.

.

.

Jisoo merasakan kalau aura di kamarnya sangatlah _awkward_.

Secara Yoon Jeonghan ialah tunangan Choi Seungcheol dan Jisoo adalah orang yang menyukai Seungcheol. Maka karena itulah, Jisoo suka kabur ke kamar Wonwoo dan baru kembali ke kamarnya di saat ia sudah mengantuk.

"Aish, Hong Jisoo! Kembalilah ke habitatmu! Aku mengantuk!" serang Wonwoo sembari menendang tubuh Jisoo yang terbaring di kasur miliknya dengan posisi memeluk erat guling.

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau mau aku larut dalam suasana _awkward_ dengan Jeonghan dan besok aku merecokimu dengan curhatanku? Tidak 'kan?"

Geleng-geleng.

"Nah! Kalau begitu biarkan aku disini sebentar saja."

Wonwoo memutar mata. Sebentar dalam kamus Jisoo untuk kasus ini sama dengan menghabiskan waktu hingga ia merasa ngantuk.

 _Dasar Hong ribet._

"Duh, kau harus berbaikan dengan Jeonghan atau kalian akan terus begini selamanya! Kalau tidak akulah yang akan menjadi korban permusuhan samar-samar kalian!"

Korban penampung Hong Jisoo maksudnya.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo menjadi cerewet akhir-akhir ini, terlebih kalau membahas hubungan Jisoo dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Huh, Jisoo tidak pernah paham dengan bocah _emo_ yang berkepribadian sulit ditebak ini.

"Kami tidak bermusuhan!" pekik Jisoo membela diri, yang membuat Wonwoo mengangkat alis kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kalian saling menghindari?"

Hening.

Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling Wonwoo dan mendesah lelah, "Kau harus merasakan bagaimana canggungnya menjadi orang yang menyelak dalam hubungan orang lain, Jeon."

.

.

.

Seungcheol berpapasan dengan Jisoo dan Wonwoo di koridor super seram Nona Min pada saat hari menjelang malam.

"Kalian akan kemana?"

"Gitar Jisoo tertinggal di ruang musik." sahut Wonwoo dengan nada datar selalunya. Seungcheol melirik Jisoo yang diam saja, bahkan terlihat lebih tertarik untuk memandangi lantai daripada berinteraksi dengan Seungcheol.

"Perlu kuan-"

"Jisoo hyung! Ini gitarmu! Aku baru saja ingin mengantarnya ke kamarmu!"

Seruan Seokmin memotong perkataan Seungcheol. Pemuda bertinggi berlebihan itu muncul dari belakang Seungcheol dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Akh! Terima kasih Seokmin _ie_!" seru Jisoo cerah dan mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya sembari menerima gitar terbungkus _case_ hitam yang diulurkan oleh Seokmin.

 _Astaga, Jisoo sangat manis kalau ia sangat bahagia._

Seketika itu juga setelah pemikiran bahwa Jisoo itu mabjs, Seungcheol terhenyak. Perkataan Jihoon pun mulai membayangi otaknya dalam sedetik kemudian.

 _Relakan saja Jisoo pada Seokmin. Sepertinya hubungan mereka akan berhasil menilik bagaimana sayangnya Jisoo pada Seokmin._

Giliran Seungcheol yang menatap lantai dengan hampa. Mengabaikan perkataan Wonwoo yang mengajaknya untuk kembali ke asrama sekarang. Juga tepukan Seokmin pada pundaknya.

 _Aku yang menyuruhnya melupakanku, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

"Seungcheol hyung! Kau tidak kesurupan hantu Nona Min, kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku pernah, kok, _hopeless_ sepertimu."

Jisoo yang sedang tersipu-sipu akibat pesan manis dari Seokmin memandang Wonwoo kebingungan. Atas dasar apa pemuda Jeon itu tiba-tiba berkata demikian di tengah jam kosong pelajaran Geografi itu?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jisoo setengah menguap dan menyingkirkan _smartphone_ miliknya dengan cara meletakannya di laci meja.

"Aku menyukai Mingyu sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke Pledis. Tapi sayangnya Mingyu malah menyukai _roomate_ ku dan baru beberapa bulan ini Mingyu berpaling padaku dan BUM! Kami berpacaran." jelas Wonwoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Disaat Mingyu menyukainya, aku selalu merasa tidak ada harapan lagi. Tapi syukurlah, ternyata keberuntungan berpihak padaku." lanjut Wonwoo sembari tersenyum tipis pada Jisoo yang memangut-mangut.

"Apa esensimu bercerita ini padaku?" tanya Jisoo tidak peka menangkap maksud kisah Wonwoo.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menepuk pundak Jisoo perlahan, "Semoga kau beruntung Jisoo, aku sayang padamu sehingga aku selalu berharap suatu hari nanti S. Coups menyesal telah membuangmu."

Jisoo terdiam tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Rasanya ucapan Wonwoo hanya terdengar seperti delusi yang tidak akan bisa terwujud. Jisoo ingat walau pun Seungcheol kini menyukainya (atau mungkin sudah berpaling, ia tak tahu), berubah mencintai seorang Yoon Jeonghan itu hal yang sangat mudah.

"Ngomong-ngomong _roomate_ mu itu siapa, sih? Aku tidak hafal." tanya Jisoo polos, mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Wonwoo yang sedikit berat.

Wonwoo bereaksi dengan mengangkat bahunya seolah sok acuh sebelum meletakkan kepalanya pada meja dan memejamkan mata.

"Dulu roomateku itu seseorang bernama Jang Doyoon, tapi ia keluar dari sekolah akibat suatu masalah. Lalu disaat aku naik ke kelas 3, _freshman_ bernama Xu Minghao tiba-tiba ditempatkan sebagai _roomate_ ku."

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai Jisoo?"

Seokmin mengadah dari kegiatannya mengikat tali sepatu ketika suara Seungcheol tiba-tiba terdengar tanpa ada tanda kemunculannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seokmin waswas sembari berdiri agar ia lebih sopan pada kakak kelasnya itu.

Yang ditanya hanya mendecih lalu mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Sudahlah jawab saja, bocah."

Angin berhembus pelan pada koridor Nona Min di sore hari (Seungcheol bertanya-tanya, mengapa banyak kejadian penting dalam hidupnya mengambil tempat di koridor syaitan ini) dan sukses membuat suasana ini menjadi _drama-alike._

Mirip _scene_ dua pemuda _lead role_ yang memperebutkan seorang gadis dalam kisah cinta segitiga yang klise.

"Ya, aku menyukai Jisoo hyung."

Seokmin mengangguk bangga dan anehnya itu sudah cukup bagi Seungcheol untuk mempercayai Seokmin.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Seungcheol pergi ke kamar Jeonghan dan Jisoo hanya untuk memeluk Jisoo yang beruntungnya tengah berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya.

"S-Seungcheol?"

"Kau harus bahagia bersama Seokmin, Hong Jisoo." gumam Seungcheol tulus.

Mungkin masih terasa sakit di hati Seungcheol apabila ia mengatakan kata-kata itu sekarang, tapi ia yakin bahwa kedepannya rasa sakit itu akan hilang seiring dengan cintanya pada Jeonghan yang pasti akan tumbuh.

Ingat 'kan kalau mencintai Yoon Jeonghan itu mudah?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo yang tengah berada dalam kungkungan pelukan Seokmin sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia di tengah _break_ latihan _Vocal Group_ -nya.

 _Dasar lovebird baru, tidak tahu apa kalau ada orang yang iri disini_ , Jeonghan membatin geli ketika mendapati Seungkwan dan Jihoon melotot pada Seokmin yang tengah mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada rambut _brunette_ Jisoo.

"HEY KALIAN! KALAU MAU PACARAN MINGGIR SANA!" hardik Seungkwan tanpa peduli dua orang itu berumur lebih tua darinya. Sungguh rasa iri yang telah membutakan segalanya.

"Huweee, dimana Hansol _ie_? Aku rindu dengannya." rengek Seungkwan yang dilatari tawa Seokmin dan Jisoo sementara Jihoon kini sibuk sendiri dengan _smartphone_ nya (sudah pasti ia menghubungi manusia bermata 10:10 tersayangnya.)

Ah, bahagianya hidup Jeonghan kini.

Diambilnya _smartphone_ nya sebelum dengan cepat ia mengetikkan pesan lewat aplikasi _ktalk_ miliknya.

 _ **Seungcheolie, jangan lupakan kencan kita setelah ini.**_

 _Send._

Balasannya pun sampai tak semenit kemudian.

 _ **Tentu saja, babe. Mana mungkin aku melupakan janjiku dengan seorang malaikat? :D**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

oke, saya gak tahu kenapa malah bikin **Step** dengan dominan P.O.V Seungcheol. Sungguh niat saya itu bikin **Step** jadi _oneshoot_ tapi berhubung pasti ada _readers_ yang gemas akan karakter S. Coups yang tidak tegas jadilah _side-story_ macam begini :)))

maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kalau ceritanya makin aneh dan gajelas hoho

makasih bagi yang udah review di _fanfic_ seventeen pertamaku, aku terharu /nangis bombay/ biasanya soalnya nulis _fanfic_ makhluk-makhluk YG sih xD

 **wukim9091 | ChiminChim | Double BobB.I | Iceu Doger | MIKKIkane | fanmyeonie | menboong | SJMK95**

 _review_ ya biar aku tahu pendapat kalian :)))

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
